Signs
by emsana
Summary: Dumbledore/Grindelwald. Set in and after the "two months of insanity". Romance and angst.
1. Chapter 1

Signs

AUTHOR NOTE: Not mine, not mine, not mine. Slash, yes, my first... brave new world etc. If you don't like that then don't read it! Dumbledore/Grindelwald. And this is for my friend Tash who first introduced me to the idea and complained that there was no fic.

Please be nice, please comment, please don't hate me, please enjoy and, as always: not mine!

_He looks back, he doesn't want to but he can't help it. It's hard not to; it's always there, the past. And he thinks to himself: were there signs?_

Neither of them could remember how it happened, not really. It didn't really start anywhere, it more of just became and fell into the gentle rhythm of the norm. But they both remember the first kiss.

It wasn't planned either, it sort of just came to the point where Al couldn't stand the walls the ignorance put between them. The way that neither of them could bring themselves to acknowledge it just in case _it_ wasn't. They'd spent the day planning, scheming, the usual. But eventually the conversation diminished into not much at all. It was times like this that conversation became slower and more awkward with the lack of certainty; both too scared to let something slip.

"Grin?" He'd been talking about nothing but the interruption still made him go quiet. Grin stood up and went to replace a book on it's shelf. He heard Al rise and turned slowly to look up into the taller boy's eyes. It only took a moment for decisive tension to freeze the air and he felt the lips against his. It lasted a few seconds and then there was breathing to remember and he didn't want to open his eyes anymore than a crack. He waited a moment before leaning forward to kiss him back.

"Gellert!"

He stopped millimetres away. They both stepped back at the same time, Grin ran a hand through his pale hair as Bathilda's steps grew louder as she mounted the stairs. Al had picked up his bag and was at the door at the same time as Bathilda.

"Albus, I see you're still here then. Are you staying for supper, dear, or do you have to get back to your family?"

Al turned to meet Grin's eyes but there was little that could be said without words so instead he turned back to the witch to thank her for the kind offer but unfortunately he did have to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" A nod passed between them and he was gone.

Bathilda was away with work for the next few weeks but she'd drop by once a week to check he was still alive and hadn't destroyed the house, or the rest of the planet, yet. She'd told him he would stay with the Dumbledores' if it was necessary or if he ran out of food. By the third day Al had stayed the night.

Grin was quite comfortable with one of Al's arms slung over his waist and the tattoo of breath on the back of his neck but he knew the moment he woke in the early hours that he had to get up. He slid away from the other boy who turned over, the moonlight highlighting his red hair. He pulled a jumper over his shirt and trousers over his pyjamas and, taking socks and shoes with him, quietly left the room.

He shut the back door behind him and walked to the middle of the garden. Out here he could breathe, breathe without smelling the now familiar scent of his accomplice. Accomplice. The term failed to fit now and he began to wonder what he'd gotten into. This wasn't really efficient behaviour for someone with ideas like his but there was something he had found here in tiny Godric's Hollow, in tiny England that he'd never experienced, wanted, known. In Europe, at Durmstrang where he'd been a good inch shorter than most, been too outspoken, too different. Where he's father's significance could have earned him friends, had he acknowledge it. His dramatic ideas had cost him dearly but he was finally beginning to feel as if it might not all of been in vain. His father's disappointment, his 'suggested' retreat to a distant family member somewhere distant, it wasn't all that bad now he had a friend, a... . Al.

Al woke, alone as usual, only this time he shouldn't be. He should probably be with his family, who needed him so badly right now, but being the eldest at such a time made him feel tested and measured; he had to do the right thing all the time and it was so hard to be so responsible all the time, to look after the others all the time. He needed someone else to talk about something else with, anything else. Ever since he'd left Hogwarts he'd felt so isolated. Not anymore.

It was hours later that Al found him sitting on a stone bench by the pond, shivering and staring into the broken reflections of the water, like a cracked mirror. Al sat beside him and looked at their odd reflection, the two boys sat together, such an odd pair, with such a future. His hand found Grin's wrist and ran down to grasp his hand.

Not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Signs: Chapter 2

Authors Note: No, really, you thought it was mine? Well where have you been for the last decade? I know I said I'd let this die if it didn't get reviewed but I didn't think it was fair to my dedicateé, Tash, or the writing itself. Plus this has rather become my baby, and being my first multi-chaptered, slash baby I'm going to run with it. Enjoy.

-

Al was making supper. He was by no means a great or experienced chef, he'd never touched a pan before his mother's death. Before father there were servants, and after that even, for a brief spell and then when that was no longer a financial option mother had found her way. Now it was him. He cooked, he made Ab do his homework, kept Annie to herself, and snuck off to take over the world at every available opportunity.

If it had only stayed as simple a thing as world domination. If only his partner in crime wasn't Grin, life would have been so much simpler. But there was no deny Grin's cunning and his quick mind, and the fact that he was probably the first wizard Al had ever met that didn't frown on the idea of their rise to power. Then there was that little thing the two of them didn't really talk about. Yes, that.

That was probably the main reason Al hadn't given up the idea and resigned to letting his power obsession wait until Ab had finished school and they'd enough money to allow someone to look after Annie while he punished the people responsible for hurting his little sister. Family first had rather lost it's significance.

But tonight Al wasn't just cooking, he was multi-tasking. He had a book jammed open against a pan and was wielding both wooden spoon and wand to try and make soup with only half the ingredients. Not only that but he also managed to argue to argue with his brother despite having a metal spoon clamped between his teeth to try and relieve the effects of the onion he had just dismembered.

"I just don't see why you can't look after for two days, this is the only time I have to myself."

"I look after her for the rest of the entire year, Ab, it's your turn." Ab slammed the book close.

"Turn?" Al let the spoon drop from his mouth to the sink, regretting his words instantly.

"I just-"

"She's your sister, not a shift at the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Ab, I know, it's just hard sometimes, and you're going back to school in a few weeks so I don't know when I'm going to have time to sort these... _things_ out with Grin."

"That's another thing. We've barely seen you here all summer, you're always running off to see that Grindelwald. Have you heard the things he's meant to have done to be expelled?"

"_Meant_ to have done. No-one knows why."

"Have you asked him?" Al didn't answer. "Well it must have been pretty bad for Durmstrang to give him the heave, the amount of Dark Arts they get away with."

"I don't need a History lesson Ab."

"I don't see why you can't just be friends with Doge anyway."

"I haven't spoken with Doge since Annie killed -" He stopped and, seeing the loathing in his brother's eyes, sighed. "Look, Ab, you're not going to have to worry about looking after her much longer. Me and Grin have this plan." Aberforth's expression moulded between anger and suspicion in an instant.

"If this is to do with your hair-brained schemes about take over the Muggles then I want Annie nowhere near it, Al."

"We need to get supporters, Grin told me that there were a number of people back at his home who may have be sympathetic to our cause if we could just go there... ."

"And who exactly will look after our sister, Albus?" Aberforth only used his brother's full name when he was talking about him to someone else or when he was bitter.

"I will. I've talked to Grin and he agrees; I'll take her with me." Considering the look in his brother's eyes he expected him to explode but instead he stood and came to stand before his brother.

"No." He ground through gritted teeth.

"It was Muggles that did this to her Ab, I think she'd want to be part of the act in making them pay for their insolence."

"Annie doesn't even know what a teapot is Albus, do you really expect her to comprehend the idea of vengeance? Anyway, the idea to begin with is lunacy."

"You didn't mind when me and Doge were going."

"Yes, but you and Doge weren't planning on usurping the other community were you? And that was when Mother was alive, when there was someone else here for Annie you selfish -."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going, that's final, I don't care what you say or what you think, this is more important than individuals."

"More important than your own family?" Al paused momentarily, the soup was burning.

"Yes."

It wasn't until Al woke up to warm sun on his face a few days later, his nose being tickled lightly by Grin's hair, the smell of linen strong in the room, that he realised how freely he had admitted to Aberforth his true feelings. Why was it they only managed to be honest with each other when they were angry? Grin stirred beside him sleepily and he was drawn back to the moment. He kissed his friend on the temple as a goodbye before returning to his own home and his own family.


	3. Chapter 3

Signs

Author Note: My story, J.K.'s books etc. For my good friend Tash, who got me through my first flaming and has run with this from the beginning and gave me the idea.

Unfortunately I won't be able to post the final chapter for the next five days due to the absence of technology – I'll see what I can do but it's unlikely. Sorry!

And thanks to my readers, all two of you, whom I love dearly all the same! Enjoy!

-

So long ago, I don't remember when  
That's when they say I lost my only friend

He did it without realising. As he'd seen it a million times before, as others had done to him and he to them.

"Crucio."

The regret was instant, as was Aberforth's reaction the moment Grin remembered himself. He was thrown backwards, only able to send up a counter-curse at the last moment.

"Stupefy!"

He turned. It was Al. Al who had, until that moment, stood in disbelief as his friend and brother argued over him and we're now duelling. Grin shook of the resentment and betrayal and set to disarm them both. It was as he ducked a hex that he saw the small figure dash out in front of the other boys.

"No!" There was something similar to an explosion as the last few spells bounced around and then there was nothing. No ringing in their ears, no smoke or dust, no flames. Just a dead girl lying between them.

Albus was beside his sister in moments. Ab was there a breath later. "Annie? Annie wake up, come on, come on Annie. Oh Merlin." There was a feeling in the pit of their stomachs, the feeling you get when you realise you've forgotten something terribly important and terribly urgent, and above the panic is that ridiculous anger you feel, that you only find is directed at yourself when it's too late.

It took them a moment to see it, the two brothers, it was so stark. The peace on their sister's face, a peace she'd never found in life or sleep, but had maybe discovered in death.

Grin left.

The funeral was awful, right up to part when Al stood beside his younger brother and stretched out an arm to comfort him only to acknowledged by a fist to his face. His nose was screaming and at last he was able to feel something more than just grief and guilt, but _real_ pain. He was savouring it so much that he failed to notice the pause of the other mourners before the half-heartedly stood to stop his brother.

The rest of the funeral passed swiftly, few had come for few had known and yet Al found himself waiting for someone who didn't come.

The first thing Grin saw was the blood, drying dark on Al's face and robes. His first instinct was to run forward to his friend but when he saw the eyes he stopped dead. Eyes that were usually like the sky and full of life looked... tired, aged, as if they couldn't quite understand what was happening before them. Grin hadn't known whether to come or not, whether it would be respectful or insensitive. In the end he had thrown on a Muggle suit and stood, too hot in the blazer, in the street. Waiting. Just in case.

Al turned away from him and he was released from the momentary spell; he went forward and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, near his neck, where a heart still beat uncertainly. For the briefest time it was allowed to rest there, both of them revelling in the comfort. Al stepped away first, wanting to feel the pain he'd cherished earlier again, to see others feel it too. For an instant he considered turning round and hitting Grin. It was such a fleeting image that it was only as he walked away he'd realised he'd done it.

It was over.

I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else  
Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same  
But somewhere here in between the city walls of dying dreams  
I think her death it must be killing me.

Lyrics - One Headlight, Wallflowers.

-

Yes people, the rise of lyrics! I wasn't going to do it but the song fitted so perfectly I had to. That belongs to The Wallflowers, not me (believe it or now)!


	4. Chapter 4

Signs

Author Note: Again, not mine. And again, thank you for reading this! You have made one neurotic little writer very happy. This is the end of my first, and hopefully not my last, Dumbledore/Grindelwald fic and I write in the hope that others will follow by example so you can write and I can read, for once. For my good friend Tash, who made me brave enough to write this!! Hehe.

-

It had been almost eighty years. A long time to dodge the past, but Albus had done it. And now, after all these years and fear, maybe it was time. How many lives had been cost by his cowardice? It had been left too long and now he could not avoid it anymore. But now he had decided what to do a new terror crept through him.

He had always been afraid of facing the one person who might know the truth about his sister's death. Now he was also afraid of facing the one person he could forgive in a heartbeat if he would only ask.

It had been hard enough over the years, coming across papers with Grin's symbol doodled into the corner, lying awake t night wishing he had never met Gellert for so many reasons. Al had left for Hogwarts and never come back, the last Al had heard was that he was staying at the Hog's Head and looking for work, amongst other... odd, rumours.

But no, himself aside, there was no reason not to confront his old freind at last, however late.

-

"I was wondering when I would see you." Grin was barely recognisable as the aspiring seventeen year old Allbus had met all those decades ago in the quite country hollow. "How have you been, Al?"

The name cut through the air like a knife. Al ignored him.

"You have to stop Gellert. This has to end."

"Well you've certainly changed haven't you." He smiled slightly.

"Have you no remorse? You've killed people Grin." He let the word slip out with habit and saw the other wizard blanche.

"And you haven't?"

_No._ He took a step backwards and the stiffness around Grin's eyes fell with regret.

"Al-"

An odd sensation of calm filled him and he knew what he ahd to do. he'd found what he came for.

-

"Expelliarmus!"

Al stepped forward and caught Grin under one arm as he fell to his knees. He hadn't been trying, Al knew that and he almost pitied the man collapsing against him.

-

The prison was cold. It had been his idea. No comfort, nothing that would remind the prisoner of life. he'd just never expected to be one of them.

It was two years before he had a visitor. He had counted the days of silence, something else about the prison – no guards, only enchantments that twisted your mind and soul.

he had woken that morning knowing. Something had been different. he sat in the corner of his door watching the barred wall. Waiting.

"Grin?" He waited a moment before standing and walking hesitantly to the figure.

"You're not coming back are you?" Al forced himself to look into the other man's worn eyes.

"I just-" Grin nodded and fell weakly to the floor. "I had to know."

Grin knew without asking what Al wanted. But he had still come to see him. Give him that last act of kindness.

"It wasn't you. You didn't kill her Albus." He was lying through his teeth and they both knew it and now there was nothing more to say.

"Thank you." Grin looked up into the piercing blue eyes that could still disarm him with a simgle glance. Then the connection broke and Al turned to walk away.

"Al." Grin caught the edge of his cloak and Al saw in him , for the first time in so long, the seventeen year old boy he missed so much. Albus let a hand drop down to Grin's and gripped it once without looking and left him for the last time.

Grin leant against the bars until he could no longer hear the departing footsteps, the stabbing notes letting him know he was alone, again.

It was then that he noticed what had seemed different about his room. A blanket had appeared in one corner and the usual disheartening chill had be banished. It was warm.

_He could have saved him, given a chance. But nights of feeling the heart beating beside his, were never as much as the nights alone, waiting for someone he didn't know anymore._

_There were signs._


End file.
